My Heart Goes On
by The Sorry Dolly
Summary: Mimi thinks about her former love and how she still feels for him. A favorite movie with her friends lets her thoughts wander deeper. Mimato. Read and Review please!


I'm a pretty happy person

Hi! This is my first and probably last Mimato. I'm a bigger Jyoumi or Koumi fan. Still, I did one anyway. I really hope everyone likes it!

Dedication: This is dedicated to Mi_Chan 4 Yama_Chan. If anyone is looking for any good Mimato stories, check her Favorites lists. This is also for her, because she was the first person to add one of my stories to her Favorite Story list. (It's off it now.) So thank you! 

This is also for all Mimato fans. Those who believe and fight for their couple. This is especially for those who have proof that it exists. I hope you enjoy!

(I wrote most of this 5.8.01. I finished 11:05 PM. The rest was added over the couple days between then and today.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters/ Digital Adventure. 'Nuff said! On with the show!

This is told from Mimi's POV.

~*~

I'm a pretty happy person. I just wish I could be happier, like I used to be. Don't get me wrong, I love New York and the United States. Here I have my family and friends who I love, but I don't have the person I truly love. Our bond was stronger than anything. 

I regret it. I regret leaving him. He was my little blonde-haired, blue-eyed angel. His voice was as sweet as a harp and his body was as strong as a statue. This boy was as powerful as Zeus…he had power over me. I loved him, I still do.

Here it's Friday. My friends and I are having our usual Friday sleepover. It's my time to host the party. I love being a hostess and I don't mind doing it for my friends, but right now I'd rather be alone! Even Hilary and Jennifer, my new best friends, don't know about him. Sure they notice how I never go out with anyone, they believe me when I say that my parents think I'm too young. It helps that they do. I hate keeping things from them – from everyone – but I just don't think they would understand; they aren't capable of understanding true love yet. Few teenagers are, I know. Almost no one knows my feelings for Yamato. I feel better that way.

We're watching a movie, my friends and I. It's a favorite, _Titanic_. I've seen it multiple times, but each time it's worth it. No matter what, I always find it sad and I usually find myself crying at the end. I don't know why I never notice the crystal beads, I guess I get lost in to story. That's the thing about it, it makes me think. 

"Mimi?" My eyes jerk up and meet with my redheaded friend's. She smiles, "Popcorn?" I smile back.

"No thanks, Hilary." I reply and she shrugs. Our attention is turned to the TV screen as the movie begins. 

I get lost in thought again. Where was I? Oh yes…Yamato. Sigh. His name is even lovely. Most people don't know the true person he is; he is seen as Matt, the pop star. Sure he _is_ the leader of The Teenage Wolves, but nobody saw behind that. Maybe, that's why we understood each other so well? I could relate to him. My friends (those who weren't digidestined) were just superficial. They hung around me to look "cool", they mimicked me and as soon as others accepted them, they left me. I was used! Not only that, but no one saw behind my pretty face, I was like a "dumb brunette"! No one saw behind Yamato's pretty face either. We were perfect together – not only in a superficial way, but because we could relate to each other! Yamato trusted me; he let me see inside him. I touched his soul and helped him. In order to cheer him up I fed him hope and sang him happiness. My goal was to see him trust others too. But most of all, I just wanted him to know that I cared. 

Yamato returned the favor. Soon he was in better sprits and was more trusting. I liked him that way. He finally realized that I felt similar things. He understood that I knew the meaning of fans, superficial friends and loneliness. But best of all, he saw behind the pretty face, he washed away the makeup and saw _me_. The girl, who only wants a true friend, that'll last. We became closer everyday. Yamato promised me that he would always be there. 

I feel bad knowing I'm the one that broke the promise.

Back to then…Yamato was cute. You can't deny that! Any girl could notice that, if not be his looks but by his voice, his touch. Everything about him was cute. More than cute - angelic. Perfect. Still, to me, he was a friend. A true friend; nothing in the world could replace that. It was only later that I realized what a "hottie" he was. Yamato was starting to grow his hair out and his bangs off to the side gave him a sexy look. No wonder he was making it so well as a musician. I think the thing that helped most, was his new, happy personalities. That made him one hundred times more attractive! And slowly, each day, I started to notice it. I, Mimi Tachikawa, liked him, Yamato Ishida! 

"Mimi?" The voice interrupts my thoughts again. I glance at her and give her a questioning look. 

"Are you alright?" Hilary asks

"Yeah," I assure.

"Because you were spacing out. Living in 'Digi Digi Land' again?" She jokes. I say something once and all of a sudden I have 15 imaginary friends!

"No. I am in 'La La Land' right now, thank you very much!" I tease. "Sorry about drifting off. The movie does it to me; the story, the characters, the whole big thing – it's so interesting!"

"Right Mimi," Jennifer rolls her eyes. I'm not known as the smartest one of the group. "I'm sure you were just thinking about Leo."

"You're the one who likes him. He's yucky!"

"He is not!"

"Guys!" Hilary yells. She turns to me, "Mimi can you put in the next video, please?" I notice that the first tape has run out. I run down to the TV and pull out the tape. I search through the black glass cabinet underneath. Quickly, I put the video back in its box. I pull out the next one and put it into the VCR. I watch as Jennifer presses play. I jump back onto my leather couch and join my friends under a blanket. The second part of _Titanic_ begins, bringing me back into my thoughts.

My life is like Rose's. We both lost some one important to us. Of course, my love isn't dead; we're just not together. But we both went through a romance, which ended in pain. I'll explain more in detail. 

Like I said before, I grew to like Yamato, but as more than a friend. I started to _like _him. No way did he have cooties! Yama, not only was cute but I knew his deep side._ I_ knew his deep side! Plus, I already knew that he trusted me. He had proved it and he knew that he could trust me. I had proven it. I later learned that he returned my feelings. 

We went out. We became "the hot couple" of the year. It was perfect. I was the popular, princess. He was the singer and guitarist. Not only were we both beautiful but we both had deep feelings. It wasn't just "like" or "puppy love", I think I actually fell in love with Yamato. The feeling I had with him was great. I always felt warm and comfortable. Even the smallest of things made me feel happy. Just sitting in an ice cream store, sitting side be side and not even saying a word, made me feel at home. I would just stare into his eyes and he would stare into mine. We could tell what the other was saying. Once, at a concert, Yamato sang a song just for me. He wrote it and he sang it; right on stage with everyone staring! I swayed with everyone and closed my eyes to keep out tears. I was the luckiest girl in the world!

Then came the bad news out of all the perfection – I was moving! When I heard it, I was traumatized. How could I leave my boyfriend, the only person who understood me? It wasn't fair! I didn't even know where to start explaining it to Yamato. How could I tell my Yama-chan this? We went on a date, a solemn one, and I told him everything. Then I broke up with him. We sat there and Yamato started pleading. "_Please Mimi," _he would say, _"it's OK. We can stay together!" _But I wouldn't allow it; it seemed like the right thing to do. We needed to be free, Yamato would have fan girls and there would be lots of boys for me in America, no doubt. I'm still not sure why I went through with it. I don't love anyone else; there's only Yamato for me. The Yamato that I made cry with the breakup! It was my worst decision. I _do_ regret it.

I miss him so much! I've heard from e-mails that he's gotten a new girlfriend. I'm not sure if it is true or not, but the idea breaks my heart. Our relationship truly is over! I'm glad he's moved on, there's so many great girls. I just hope she treats him right. I hope she understands him, and will be his best friend. Like I was. Someday, I'll be able to find someone, but right now it hurts too much. I still care for him; my heart belongs to him. Yamato was the ONE - I blew it. 

I do have a glimmer of a hope, though. It might not work out between him and his girlfriend! Maybe someday we'll end up back together. If not, I hope we can start our friendship again. I still haven't talked to him much since I left. Maybe I should start with him again. Call him? I could never tell him my feelings, though. I don't want to lose him. But I don't think I'll ever lose my feelings, I'll love him forever. My life really is like Rose's!

I look at the screen; the movie is almost over. I watch as the older Rose drops the beautiful blue stone into the water. Clear pearls coming down my face prove that I'm crying. Glancing at my friends, I notice they are too. But they cry over the sad movie, I cry over my lost love. I cry over Yamato and I. In the background a song starts to play, I recognize it as the theme song. Celine Dione's English words flow from the speakers and into the room. The song makes me cry harder: I immediately connect it to Yamato. My heart will back go to him, someday.

__

My heart goes on

~~~

All right, it's finished! My first, direct Mimato! What did you think? I feel it's a little rushed. But I'm still proud. It was short, about 3 pages in size 12. Oh well, I did it. That's what counts.

Currently, I have lots of other stories I'm working on. 

* Silvery: Silvery Futures:
The 3 return to their home where most all secrets are revealed. 
* Sincere Mimi part 3:
Prince Jyou and Mimi meet in the square with alittle help from angels 
* Our Secret:
Both Taichi and Yamato are famous and the media dislikes their friendship. Little does the media know what they really feel for each other. Taito 
* Kisses and Sneezes Don't Mix:
A little Mimou fluff. ( I think) 

All have been started. Please tell me which one you'd like out most. I'll try to work on them all, though.

Also could you please do me a favor and review? I'd love to hear your comments and not only will you be acknowledged but it makes me a better writer too!

(Here's another quick poem before I go)

No matter your feelings,

Good or bad opinions.

No matter your actions,

Positive or not.

Remember the author,

Who worked hard throughout.

Give them a response,

And they'll give you a shout (out).

Wow, that took a minute! Not the best…oh well. So please write a review. Then again:

__

It's your life and none of my business.


End file.
